


dumping a body like it's 1931

by starkholic (celestialassassin)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1930s, Blood, Established Relationship, Human AU, M/M, Murder, Oneshot, Organized Crime, Secret Relationship, Smoking, body dumping, some violence but no written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialassassin/pseuds/starkholic
Summary: 1931 Chicago, Illinois. Alfred and Ivan kill a nameless stranger in an alley under the orders of their boss. They dump a body and smooch.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	dumping a body like it's 1931

_1931 Chicago, Illinois  
  
_

A wet crack resounded against the brick walls of the isolated alley. The occasional footsteps could be heard from late night dock workers making their way to speakeasies. Nothing like a visit to the ol’ gin mill to put a few bucks into the pockets of the gangsters that ran them.  
  


Alfred tightly gripped the bloodied baseball bat as he examined his work. A man dressed in a cheap suit eyes wide open; head split open blood spilling from the blunt force that was used to kill him, laid in horror in the forgotten alley.  
  


"It makes it harder to clean up this way."  
  


"Yeah, but you know he had it comin' and I've been real stressed lately, it was good to let it out."  
  


"I'm surprised you didn't use your beloved gun." Ivan took a handkerchief and handed it to Alfred, who graciously took it to wipe the speckled blood on his face.   
  


"She's a beaut! Dame of my life. Like I said, been kind stressed lately. You know the boss' been down our necks for collecting our green before it's due."  
  


Ivan nodded. It's true. Romulus had been getting up in the years, still young, but not as young as he used to be. There was talk about him starting to lose control of the empire of crime he built. Rumors that didn’t sit well with him. He sent his best blonde with a baseball bat to squash the talk of the town.  
  


"You talk about this gun as if she as feelings.”  


"Pfft, she’s got about as much feelings as your rusty pipe.”  
  


“Leave Anya out of this.”  
  


“Aw, are you jealous, big guy? C'mon you know I've put my finger on your trigger in a way Amelia doesn’t know.”  
  


Ivan's eyes rolled so far back he was afraid they would be stuck there forever. Alfred could be so crude and unprofessional, but the way he smirked at him so smugly he could only let out a sigh of annoyance.  
  


"There is a man lying dead in the alley and all you can do is make lewd comments."  
  


"Want me to cover his ears?"  
  


"We need to cover _him_ up."  
  


Alfred nodded, his demeanor changing into something more serious. The blood would eventually darken and blend into every other ominous stain on the brown brick wall.   
  


"Right, before any coppers show up."  
  


"Precisely."  
  


Romulus had paid off a considerable amount of the police department, however, they still needed to be careful and dispose of the bodies as discreetly as possible. The corpse was wrapped into burlap cloth bleeding through the thick fabric. Alfred had the body on his shoulder as Ivan backed the car into the narrow alley. The trunk was popped open and Alfred dumped the body there along with his bat and shut the door. He sat up front in the passenger seat next to Ivan.  
  


They drove in silence; which Ivan thought was out of character for Alfred. Even after killing a man in cold blood, the man was usually bubbly and had a motor on his mouth going faster than any car he's seen. But today, he's quiet. Was Romulus really giving him a hard time? Or maybe it was Arthur? He'll give him his space for now.  
  


They drove to Bubbly Creek. The place always reeked of sulfur and death, but it was the perfect spot to get rid of any garbage. They stopped the car and got as close to the river as possible. It was hard to see where they were stepping, the moon not helping much in illuminating their way.  
  


Alfred and Ivan got out of the car. Alfred lingered for a moment and immediately lit a cigarette while Ivan went to open the trunk and get the cinder blocks out, placing them on the ground. The smaller of the two took a long drag of the nicotine stick before making his way to the other man.  
  


He slipped the smoke from his lips as he approached the trunk and passed it over to Ivan. Ivan had already begun reaching for it just as Alfred offered it and took in between his fingers in one smooth motion. Sharing a smoke while getting rid of a body had become a familiar ritual between them.  
  


The body was flung over Alfred's shoulders, and Ivan picked up both cinder blocks and rope while the cigarette was safely placed between his lips. Mud squelched as they made their way closer to the bridge.  


Alfred set the body onto the ground and Ivan got work with the heavy bricks and secured them around where the man's neck was and his legs. They hoisted him back up onto the ledge of the bridge.  
  


"1. 2. 3." and pushed him into the river and the man fell with a splash. They didn't need to look to see that the man sunk fast.  
  


"Let's go back, solnyshko." Ivan typically wouldn't use the nickname he had for Alfred outside their apartment, but he could see the stress of the day weighing on him. It was all worth it seeing the way his lips curled into an amused smile.  
  


"Aren't you full of surprises?"  
  


Ivan turned his head left and right as he searched the area. He knew no one was here. It was the dead of night at one of the foulest smelling areas since the Union Stock Yards. Alfred watched him curiously, and then eyes opening wide as Ivan kissed him.  
  


Their cautious kiss ended as quickly as it had started. Alfred's worried creases were replaced by crinkles of elation.  
  


"Buy your best fella a drink?" Alfred's eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Ivan's heart skipped a beat.  
  


"I suppose you deserve it."


End file.
